


Candlelight

by huntingblueskies



Category: Criminal Minds, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: College of Winterhold - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Different Realms, Dragonborn travels to different realms, Reid does not trust the dragonborn, Shit goes down, Spencer Reid joins the College of Winterhold, Thieves Guild, dark brotherhood on earth, honestly what am I doing, not me, romance???, she kinda killed their unsubs a lot, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingblueskies/pseuds/huntingblueskies
Summary: The College of Winterhold operates in the middle of intersecting ley lines, allowing numerous realms to connect and people not from Tamriel to join. It's full of not only mages, but also Scholars and Scribes who wish only to preserve and collect and pass on knowledge and learning. The Dragonborn, Eira Skyhunter, has a blood-stained past, but joins up with the College as a way to start a peaceful life and atone for all the things she has done.When the College inducts Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU as a Scholar for the realm Midgard, they thrust him upon Eira as an Apprentice. This is not the first time they have met, and Reid abhors the idea of working with someone who had once taken so many lives without a thought.As Eira works to gain Reid's trust, a darker power is stirring beneath the College, one that threatens all the realms. Pieces of Eira's past are scattered, and she must retrace her steps to find out just what she isn't remembering before waking up in an Imperial cart bound for Helgen, for they hold the key that could save everyone. And just what is Ancano up to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own.

I always felt a sense of peace and contentment whenever I entered the College of Winterhold. The snowy rock walls gave me the feeling of being safe and protected, which was far from what I was used to. My life had always been so tumultuous and uncertain ever since I woke up bound and gagged in the back of an Imperial cart, destined for the chopping block. The College had been a stable fixture in my life ever since I joined, offering not only an escape from the blood-stained path I had chosen for myself, but also as a form of repentance for all the killing, thievery, and other sins that I had committed in the past seven years. All the terrible things I had done, the cold-hearted person I had _become_ had melted away the more I invested myself in the College.

  
The College of Winterhold was situated in the very middle of a number of ley lines connecting numerous realms, Midgard and Tamriel being a part of it. The College had a fixed destination in each realm, only accessible by a carefully guarded bridge. In Tamriel, the College was in Winterhold in Skyrim, towering over the Sea of Ghosts. In Midgard, where I grew up and where I worked for not only the Thieves Guild but also for the Dark Brotherhood, it was found more commonly in Washington DC, but there were also doors to different major cities, like New York City, Beijing, or London. You could only step foot in a realm if you had been there before. Tolfdir had described it as your footprints already existed in that realm, and therefore you could retrace your steps or forge new paths.

  
I was one of the few that belonged to more than one realm. Because of this, I was more often sent out on quests in both worlds, helping me rise to the rank of Journeyman early on. It was seen as a glamorous position by those who were only Scholars or Scribes. That view used to make me angry, considering it was my neck I was risking every time I set foot off of College grounds, but not anymore. I’d much rather be off doing quests for other members of the College than stuck transcribing or researching, day in and day out. As a Journeyman, I could dabble in all fields without focusing on one, despite being considered the resident alchemy expert.

  
I was rising through the ranks steadily, already a Journeyman despite the other three I had started with were still Apprentices. They handled it well enough. Brelyna didn’t have a mean bone in her body, and I could never be mad at her, even when she accidentally turned me into a cow. I considered her a good friend, and she always encouraged me non-stop and believed in me.

  
J’zargo and I always had friendly competition between us, but we got along nonetheless. After I tested out some scrolls for him on some Draugr, we reached an understanding and forged a strong friendship between us. He would create spells for me to test on my adventures, and I would report on their success or lack thereof. In return, I would teach him the finer points of alchemy and enchanting (he hated dealing with Sergius Turrianus), and occasionally mix a complex potion for him to use.

  
Onmund and I got on well enough, but I wasn’t as close to him as I was with the other two. I was still slightly exasperated from when he used me as a buffer between him and Enthir, not even to mention his constant flirting. He had this idea that we would be perfect together, probably because we were both Nords. I didn’t pay it much mind. He and Brelyna would be a much better couple, anyway.

  
I got along well enough with the rest of the College members. Faralda was always proud of how quickly I had picked up on Destruction spells and considered me to be her star pupil. Tolfdir was the closest thing I’d ever had to a father. Colette approved of me heavily and would sing my praises to anyone who would listen, mostly because I put her paranoid fears of Restoration to rest, and made an effort to learn her school.

  
No one knew about the history between Enthir and I, and we preferred to keep it that way. Despite the fact that I was no longer running with the Thieves Guild, I was still able to keep communication with Vex and Delvin open through Enthir, but all on the down low. My name was still mud with Brynjolf ever since our falling out, though he really had no reason to be angry. Nevertheless, Enthir was an invaluable source to fence goods to, as well as to pick up any and all rumors or whispers through.

  
Urag gro-Shub and I had become good friends. I had been dealing with grumpy, mistrustful men my entire life, and it was easy enough for Urag to trust me. After recovering some particularly valuable books for him, I was one of his favorite people in the College, despite having numerous Scholars and Scribes at his beck and call. I often spent free time with him arguing the intricacies of Dwemer structures (he only had his knowledge through books, whereas I had mine through experience), or being sent off to do charcoal rubbings of an ancient Nordic tomb.

  
The only person I made an effort to avoid was Ancano. I had numerous dealings with the Thalmor in the past, which caused me to be automatically mistrustful of him, but also of his sketchy role as ‘Advisor’ of the College. Everyone warned me to stay away from him, and I was all too happy to do so. Even so, it didn’t stop my uneasy feelings about him.

* * *

 

“There,” I said in satisfaction, dropping three dusty scrolls down in front of Urag gro-Shub. “Three scrolls of ancient uses of Conjuration magic. You don’t even want to _know_ what I had to fight to get them.”

  
“Good work,” Urag praised in his deep, rough voice, setting aside the Dwemer Inquiries volume he had been reading. “I’ll have these translated right away.” I dropped into the chair by his desk, exhausted, as one of the Scholars came over to collect them.

  
“Rough journey?” Milo Thatch asked sympathetically, taking his bifocals out to squint at the scrolls. His bifocals were a Dwemer invention that he used to correct his poor eyesight, and frankly the rest of us had been in awe when he explained it (though Urag tried not to show it). Milo was from another realm, as were most of the Scholars and Scribes. He was a cartographer and linguist at a museum, and always had dreams of finding great mysteries, but was usually foiled by the museum board. He loved working with the College of Winterhold, but always wanted to eventually go back to the Smithsonian. For now, he was content to be a Scholar.

  
“You have no idea,” I said, stretching my legs out. “Those scrolls were in the depths of a Nordic tomb, deep within the Reach. Place was _crawling_ with Forsworn and Draugr.”

  
Milo just shook his head, grimacing. “At least you’re back in one piece. Just in time, too.”

  
“What?” I asked, covering a yawn. “Drevis Neloren doing a College-wide demonstration of Illusion magic again? Because we all know how well that turned out last time.”

  
Urag guffawed at that. “Arniel Gane wasn’t fully visible from the Invisibility spell until a week later!”

  
Milo chuckled. “Unfortunately, no. Two new members are being inducted into the College.”  
That piqued my interest. “Who?” I demanded.

  
“A mage from Albion,” Urag said. “Theresa recommended him. Name was Garth or something. Think he’s a Redguard.”

  
“Albion,” I muttered, wracking my brain. “We’ve never had anyone from Albion other than Theresa, haven’t we?”

  
“There was one man,” Urag said grimly. “Lucien. He was only here for six months before he was kicked out.”

  
I grimaced, remembering the stories. “I remember. His research was too explosive. That was the reason Theresa actually left the College, right? To keep an eye on him?”

  
“Correct. I’m not sure how that turned out. You should ask Garth, he might know.”

  
“Who was the other?” I asked, turning back to Milo.

  
“A Scholar, apparently,” Milo said cheerfully. “Though they’re putting him through a fortnight of Scribe work to see if he can handle it.”

  
“He’s supposed to be a genius,” Urag grunted. My stomach growled loudly, and Urag reached across the table and grabbed a chunk of bread, handing it to me. I accepted it thankfully.

  
“He’s from Midgard,” Milo added, rearranging his bifocals. “Thought you’d like to know that, considering you can go to that realm.”

  
“Excellent,” I said, grinning. “There’s little to no other people from Midgard at the College. Nice to see some join.”

  
Urag snorted. “Not that you can really go back there. Wasn’t there a ‘kill on sight’ order last time?”

  
I frowned at him, irritated he brought up the past that everyone else was too diplomatic to ever mention. If it was anyone else, they’d end up with a dagger at their throat. Or a poison in their pocket. If I was feeling particularly belligerent, I might even have Shouted them into Oblivion.

  
I shook my head to clear it of the bloodthirsty thoughts. “I am perfectly capable of disguising myself, thank you very much,” I said tartly. “And yes, I am a very wanted person. But that’s what happens when Astrid makes you the main assassin in the realm, and you have to flaunt your face when you infiltrate a police bureau or a political assembly.”

  
“And you’re usually in Skyrim anyway, running errands for Urag,” Milo put in quickly, nervous at the mention of my past.

  
“That’s right,” I said, relieved at the shift in topic.

  
Urag didn’t say anything else on it. He merely turned to Milo. “Don’t you have ancient scrolls to be translating?”

  
Milo just grinned, not offended by the librarian’s rough demeanor. “I’ll see you around, Eira.” He gathered up the scrolls and retreated deeper into the Arcanaeum, back towards his desk.

  
I turned to Urag. “I found a copy of _The Lusty Argonian Maid._ Volume III.” I smirked at him. “Want to buy it?”

  
His glare was fierce, but I stood my ground. “Ten septims,” he said at last, and I snorted. Money exchanged hands and the book went into a pile at the corner of his desk.

  
Urag shoved a huge pouch brimming with septims at me. “Here. Payment for the scrolls.”

  
“ _Nice_ ,” I said in satisfaction, putting it away in a hidden pocket with the rest of my money.

  
Before we could say anything else, I heard the door to the Arcanaeum open, and Mirabelle’s voice, distantly talking.

  
“Grand tour for the new members?” I guessed in good humor.

  
“Most likely.” Urag made one last note on the parchment he was bent over. “Give that to Thatch, will you? He’s requested some references on Orsimer customs.”

  
I took the parchment and disappeared into the Arcanaeum. I passed by a couple Scholars perusing the bookshelves and one Scribe seated at a desk, his fingers stained with ink as he meticulously copied an old and tattered book. I recognized him as Athelstan, a monk from a distant realm called Northumbria.

  
The Scribes were simply people employed to transcribe manuscripts, put together compilations, help Scholars with their research or putting together their writings, and overall acting as library assistants. The College was very particular with who they hired as Scribes, as for one their handwriting had to be clear and legible and neat. They were even more careful with who they hired as Scholars. Scholars were more like the professors of the schools of magic, like Tolfdir, except they did not necessarily have magical ability, and instead worked as researchers. Milo Thatch was a Scholar, as was Erestor, an elf from a realm called Middle Earth. He was only here sometimes, as he spent the majority of his time in his home of Rivendell.

  
I had been there once, before I was brought to Skyrim. I don’t remember, but Erestor did. He never told me much, only that I was there for a fortnight before going on my way. Other than that, he was reluctant to share any other information.

  
Milo was in his usual corner, tucked between two intersecting bookshelves. He was bent over his desk, the ancient Conjuration scrolls in front of him, eyes squinting behind bifocals, nose nearly touching the parchment as he mumbled to himself, scribbling furiously on a fresh sheet of parchment.

  
He looked up as I stopped by him. “Hey, Eira. Just starting on these translations. I’m just glad it’s legible!”

  
“Urag wanted me to give this to you.” I handed the parchment over.

  
Milo sagged with relief. “Oh, good! I didn’t want to press him earlier, but I really needed this for one of my other projects.” He took it and put it on one of the shelves above his desk, which was brimming with books, parchment, scrolls, and charcoal. Opening a drawer in his desk, he took out a Greater Soul gem. “Fully charged,” he said cheerfully, handing it to me. “My thanks, Eira.”

  
I pocketed the gem, intending to give it to J’zargo when I helped him with enchanting later, and walked back through the Arcanaeum towards Urag’s desk. When I first came to the College, I had gotten lost multiple times in the bookshelves. Different Scholars or Scribes were more than happy to help me navigate the maze, but now that I had been here for some time, I knew it like the back of my hand. The only open part of the Arcanaeum was the middle strip, which had tables and chairs, and led a clear path from the stairs to Urag’s desk in the back.

  
I could hear voices coming from Urag’s desk. Guessing it was Mirabelle introducing the new members, I picked up the pace. As I rounded the corner, the first man that I saw was a Redguard with deep blue lines swirling and flickering across his skin. My eyes landed on them in fascination. _Is that his magic?!_

  
My gaze shifted to Mirabelle, who was gesturing to the Arcanaeum as a tall, lanky man listened raptly, shoulders slouched with a bookbag slung across his rail-thin body. I grinned at his clothes – _slacks and a sweater!_ – but the expression dropped when I caught sight of his face.

 

Memories of my time with the Dark Brotherhood sect positioned in Midgard hit me, and my blood froze to ice.

  
He noticed me, going slack-jawed as his eyes bulged. “ _You_!” he gasped, causing Mirabelle, the Redguard, and Urag to look at me in confusion.

  
“ _Talos_ ,” I cursed as I faced Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU, an organization of the government I had caused so much trouble for in the past.

  
This just wasn’t my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, and welcome to this story. Honestly I have a lot of ideas for this, as well as expanding my idea of what the College of Winterhold could have been. I threw a lot of information into this chapter, and I'll do my best to space the rest of the information out in future chapters as best I can. While people from other shows/movies/books do appear, I will be mostly focusing on Skyrim and Criminal Minds characters, though from what I do have planned, there will be more Tolkien appearing later on.


End file.
